


Not All Treasure Is Silver and Gold (sketches)

by PunkPlaidKitty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mermaids, mermaid!Loki, scenery, setting the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPlaidKitty/pseuds/PunkPlaidKitty
Summary: "[H]e noticed that there wasn’t a hook or bait at the end; rather, there was a small corked bottle with a lead weight and parchment inside. Curious and suspicious, Loki leaned close to better see the ink that had been scrawled on the paper.""The human’s eyes were running over his face, catching on Loki’s impossibly bright green eyes, the small slits on his neck that hid his gills, the dark hair that fanned out in the water around the merman."Art for STARSdidathing's fic.





	Not All Treasure Is Silver and Gold (sketches)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not All Treasure Is Silver and Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974674) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY STARS!
> 
> Here's the sketch I did for the mermaid fic. I still plan on doing a painted version of the bottles, but in the meantime here's what I have towards it so far. I really like the whole mermaid AU concept~ and your fic is absolutely adorable~~
> 
> I have another scene in mind that I ended up drawing too! :3 I don't think I'm going to paint this one (people still scare me away lol), so it's just a bonus here ;p


End file.
